


Beautiful Monster (DELAYED)

by thedoppelganger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feedback please!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoppelganger/pseuds/thedoppelganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robyn Jones is just an average 16 year old girl living in America, a month away from turning 17, nothing unusual was happening in her life until her gran gets seriously ill, her mother has to go out and care for her. Robyn convinces her mum to let her stay on her own instead of flying to England and seeing her horrible father. She's so happy without a care in the world. Only what happens next... Isn't so 'Care' free...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. all rights to Teen Wolf and all the characters and what not.
> 
> the only character that is mine is 'Robyn Jones' and maybe possibly some future ones.
> 
> So i was hoping to write this to take place in S3 but it seems to be taking a few different turns.
> 
> (also one more thing none of this has been beta-read do to my lack of making friends on the internet so please ignore any mistakes thanks!)

"Are you actually being serious?" I screamed at my mother while standing in the kitchen facing her, as she was making herself a coffee. 

"It's only for a few weeks Robyn, it's not the end of the world?" she scoffed. I can't believe this, there is no way I was going to go to England for a few weeks to stay with my father, who I hate with a passion by the way.

"Your grandmother is ill and I need to go look after her until she's better." 

She was right she was ill but that's what the house-nurse was for right? 

"Why can't I come with you then? Or at least stay here on my own?" I protested, losing the will to live. 

"You're 16 Robyn! I'm not leaving you here on your own! And we shouldn't crowd your gran!" she protested right back, glaring without trust in me. 

"Come on! I'm 17 in 2 months! And I don't particularly want to spend my birthday with him!" My god, my mother can be such a stubborn cow sometimes!  
She rolled her eyes at me.

"What if I can stay with someone?" She looked up at me. 

"Who would want to put with you?" she joked, but I didn't find it funny. 

"I'm being serious! What if you talk to Melissa today? They've got a spare room, right?" Melissa was a nurse like my mum at the hospital and was also her bestfriend.. For years now actually.

Mum contemplated the idea for a moment.

"You can't just ask someone to take in their own child for a few weeks?!" she sipped her coffee and looked out the kitchen window.

"Really? It's practically like my second home! You know I'm always round there! And Melissa is like a second mum to me, you know that!" I laughed slightly. 

She just looked at me with one eyebrow raised...Then it hit me. I forgot mum was convinced that me and Scott were like a thing! "Ew! Really? He's one of my bestfriends? God! He's like a brother to me...Just no. Oh my god! Plus he's with Allison? or was..? I'm not quite sure anymore"

"Hmmm" was her reply. I rolled my eyes. 

In truth, I hadn't actually been round there in months; Scott and I got a little distant.. Same with Stiles actually. But I couldn't stay with Stiles, I didn't want to put that much pressure on the sheriff's shoulders.

"I can't ask Melissa anyway.." She said 

"And why not?" I exclaimed.

"Because, I forgot she told me the other day that she had taken Isaac in." I couldn't help but smile at the mention of his name, but I quickly hid my expression by yawning. 

Subtle...

She knew that me and Isaac had crushes on each other when we were little, but when high school started, we barley talked, and when we did it was because we were lab partners or whatever, and we had only just started getting closer again but then his dad died, and it was like he changed over night because he was a lot more confident, and was a lot better at lacrosse...

Wait- So had Scott for that matter. But at least he hadn't turned into a dick like Isaac and had started ignoring me completely.

Sorry, I'm rambling.. I do that sometimes.

So yeah, Isaac had changed and turned into cocky little bastard.

I sighed. "Urgh! Please, I'll do anything just don't send me to stay with him, please! I'm really behind on my school work and I've only just gotten a job at the animal clinic! You can even ask Melissa or the sheriff to keep an eye on me if you want, just please let me stay here!" I begged, literately nearly in tears.

It had been a few minutes before she answered. 

"Hmmmm." She frowned at her coffee then looked up at me "Fine, but you have to phone your father and tell him why not your going!" 

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I squealed, running over and hugging her. She laughed. 

"You still have to call him though" she reminded me as I let go. 

"Yeah, yeah I'll do it after school." She rolled her eyes again "As long as you do!" she put her mug on the side and handed me my lunch money.

"I'm gonna be late, bye. Love you!" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed my car keys on the way out, smiling like an idiot.

Nothing could ruin my mood today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry if i sounded 11, but i get terrible writer's block and i get stuck with words so please bare with me!
> 
> i'm always open to criticism, please don't be shy to tell me in the comments if there was anything you didn't or even did like!
> 
> possibly posting the next chapter in a few days!
> 
> Thanks again for reading this, means a lot! :')


	2. Chapter 2

You know I said nothing could ruin my mood today?

Well, Stiles, who hadn't spoken to me in at least a few months, came up to me while I was getting my books out of my locker and started asking me really random and strange questions..

He actually asked me if I was a virgin which I got offended by and slapped him just as Ms. Blake was walking past so not the greatest start to the day.

Then at lunch when one of those new twins tried flirting with me while I was trying to study in the library; well, I think he was flirting- I had my earphones in and didn't really catch anything he said but he had sat down right next to me and closed the book I was reading, and at one point he tried to move my hair away from my face but I just got up and left. He was seriously creeping me out so I just left my book and almost nearly ran out of the library.

I was actually grateful to get to 6th period, until I realised it was Chemistry... And our new teacher; because Mr Harris was still missing, had instead of making us move every so often, had paired us up into two's.. And thankfully last week Isaac wasn't in but I still got paired with him.  


I was one of the firsts in so I sat down near the back, as usual and took out my book and pen while sliding my glasses on. Not long after I'd taken my seat, everybody else walked in, none of them glancing my way, well apart from stiles who sat at the desk in front of mine and turned around, smiled and waved awkwardly at me before Scott took a seat next to him.

Then, Isaac walked in.. He stood up to the front of the class and said something to the teacher, and I kinda guessed what he had asked her because over the noise I heard her say my name. God knows how that was possible but it was probably because I knew she was going to say it and it didn't help that she pointed to the back of the class at me.

I couldn't really read Isaac's expression, it was all over the place! As he walked towards the back Scott passed him a note as he walked past.

Sighing I looked back down at my workbook.

"Hi." he was so quiet I barley heard him.

I looked up at him. He still looked like the old Isaac that I used to know, the same curls, big blue eyes and cute smile; that if you saw it, it would make you smile as well.

"Urm, hey?" I stammered, smiling at him. Then I went shy and looked back down at my workbook once again.

I felt like it was the first time I'd ever met him, a bit like 4th grade all over again.

Expect that was about 7 years ago now and I still had that stupid little crush on him..

\---------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the lesson we didn't talk; luckily because we weren't doing experiments today just book work: but I sat and watched as he and Scott passed notes to eachother and the whispering conversations that Stiles and Scott kept having. And I swear at one point I overheard Stiles say my name, not to mention the little side-looks that Isaac kept giving me.

The three of them were up to something and I for one, really didn't want to know what they were planning because I had a bad feeling it involved me somehow...

And as I usually get proven right by my bad feelings; just as the bell went and we started packing up, Stiles stopped me.

"Can we talk quickly?" he asked.

I glared at him. "I've got Detention, remember"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that..." he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed slightly.

I rolled my eyes at him and continued to walk out of the classroom, and towards English. Just as I turned the corner I bumped into someone, dropping all of my books on the floor.

"Sorry!" I said quickly, dropping to the floor to pick up my books.

The other person dropped the the floor to help me; we looked up at eachother at the same time and our faces were inches apart.

Isaac had that stupid grin on his face that made me smile as well.

"Are you okay?" he asked, but it didn't sound like the sort of 'are you okay' I was expecting. I could hear it in his voice that he meant, 'am I alright?' but I couldn't figure out why...

"Yeah, I'm fine." then looked away to pick up my books. He picked some up and handed them to me when we'd straightened up.

Then Ms. Blake appeared from her classroom.

"Mr Lahey, unless you have detention-" she started but he put his hands up in a mock defense.

"I'm going-bye" he touched my arm gently then left, before I could thank him.

Ms. Blake Had already retreated back into her room and I followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? :3
> 
> so, again i'm always open to criticism, please don't be shy to tell me in the comments if there was anything you didn't or even did like!
> 
> Thanks again for reading this, means a lot! :')


	3. Chapter 3

Ms Blake walked to the desk I was sat and put my phone on the desk, that she'd taken off me earlier while I was fleeing from the library. 

"I understand you're behind on some classes Miss Jones, mine included?" I nodded at her. 

"I need to finish that assignment you set us." I respond, trying not to sound snarky.

"Well, you can stay in here until you've finished it." she tapped the desk and walked back to her own desk and picked up her mug. 

"I'll be right back, don't move." she said walking out the room.

I had gotten a really bad feeling from her.. 

Like you know something bad is going to happen but you discard it because you're angry at them or whatever but I genuinely had gotten a really bad vibe from her and something was screaming at me in the back of my mind "GET OUT! GET AWAY FROM HER!" but I didn't listen to it, I just started my assignment..

She had asked us to write it on an author that inspired us or a book that reminded us of ourselves, so I wrote about Stephen Chbosky who wrote the 'The Perks Of Being A Wallflower'.

But of the first 15 minutes of the detention, I sat in the empty classroom looking out the window just staring into space trying to think. 

I hadn't even noticed the lacrosse team practicing on the field that was just visible from where I was sitting and somehow I spotted Scott and Isaac sitting to the side while the rest of the team were practicing, Isaac was sat on the floor inspecting his leg and Scott was crouched down beside him.

I frowned. The thing I don't understand is why they're so close all of sudden, I mean; I was the only one who ever used to be actual friends with Isaac and before now I'd never seen them even look at each other - Why am I even thinking about this right now. I'm sorry, I get distracted really easily and I have a habit, a really bad habit of over thinking a situ- everything.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

I had nearly finished the assignment when Ms. Blake walked back into the room. She didn't say anything to me and sat down at her desk and marked some papers.

As I was about to continue writing my phone buzzed on the table. I had completely forgotten it was there! I looked up at Ms. Blake who was still marking papers, I don't think she even heard it, so I took a quick look at the screen to see who had texted me.

It was from Stiles?

I locked my screen and stared at my phone in confusion.. What was even happening today?

Turning off my phone, I rolled my eyes and continued writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i know this chapter is a bit short but i had to include some stuff :3
> 
> where do you think this is going?
> 
> so, again i'm always open to criticism, please don't be shy to tell me in the comments if there was anything you didn't or even did like!
> 
> Thanks again for reading this, means a lot! :')


	4. Chapter 4

I must have been writing for about hour because it was already 4:30! But I'd actually finished it. 

I don't know why but when I handed her my paper I shivered, like someone had run their finger up my spine.

"are you ok, Robyn?" Ms Blake asked, looking concerned.

"yeah, I'm fine." I walked to my desk, feeling really awkward and picked up my stuff and almost practically ran out the door; for the second time today!

As I was leaving the room I turned my phone back on.

5 text messages from Stiles

I sighed at my phone and was about to put it away when Stiles started ringing me.

"yes?" I answered sounding blunt.

"yo, you finished in Detention?" he asked sounding odd.

"yeah.. Why?" part of me had a weird feeling that this had something to do with what Scott and Isaac were on about earlier..

"OK, need a lift?" I heard the jingle of car keys on the other end of the phone and Stiles swore as he dropped them.

"no it's fine-" I started but Stiles stopped me.

"I'll be there in five!" he said without giving me much choice in the matter. He ended the call before I could say anything.

I continued on my way out of the school; it was really weird seeing school so empty... Usually there'd be a least a caretaker or something I wouldn't thought but apart from Ms.Blake it honestly felt like I was the only one in school-

Then I got that bad feeling again and it felt like someone was watching me so I sped up my pace, pushed the doors open and almost fell down the steps, luckily I caught hold of the hand rail before I could go flying! I consciously looked around quickly to see if anyone was there or if anyone had witnessed my fall, but no one was around... I couldn't even hear anything from the field.

As I was waiting by the carpark for Stiles, I noticed that Scott's dirtbike was still in the parking lot. Surely practice would have finished by now?

I was so wrapped up with what was going on inside my head I hadn't even noticed that Stiles had parked right in front of me. I looked at the school for a second then got into the Jeep.

I looked over at Stiles who smiled at me; I smiled back and then punched him in the arm

"OW! What was that for?!" he protested, rubbing his arm.

"You know what that was for? My god Stiles.." He looked so confused. He kept looking at me then at his arm,

"Would you like to explain to me why you've completely ignored me for the past; I don't know, 6 months!" I glared at him, nearly screaming. He fell into silence. He opened his mouth to say something but it looked like he was trying to come up with some lie to tell me.

"Yeah. That's what I thought" I got out of the jeep and started walking, but instead of taking the path home I took the shortcut through the woods so he wouldn't be able to follow me, well at least not in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted this chapter early as i'm off to London for a few days but i've written Chapter 5 already and i'll upload it when i get back!
> 
> sorry if this one was kinda short as well, but i need to space out the chapters..
> 
> Thanks again for reading this, means a lot! :')


	5. Chapter 5

Scott and Isaac started walking towards the carpark just as they saw Robyn walk off into the forest and Stiles to stumble out of his jeep and rush towards the two werewolves coming towards him.

"Stiles" Scott looked at him in shock. "I told you not to tell her" he yelled.

"I didn't tell her anything!" Stiles exclaimed. "she got in the jeep, punched me in the arm and walked off!"

Isaac hid the smirk that was creeping across his face.

"why did she hit you?" Isaac asked.

Stiles just stood there and gave Isaac a look that made him feel awkward for asking a stupid question.

"if I knew that, then I'd understand why she said 'You know what that was for?' after she hit me" Stiles exclaimed again.

"one of us has to go after her" Isaac suggested. But it wasn't really a suggestion as both Scott and Stiles looked at him.

"fine" Isaac dropped his bag next to Scott and jogged off in the direction that Robyn went.

 

-o0o-

 

I don't even understand Stiles' logic. I mean what the hell?!

I put my earphones in and turned my music up. Music was the only sanity in this world I had left.

After what felt like a while, I had no idea where I was..

So much for a shortcut.

"great" I mumbled to myself. I took my earphones out and stuffed them in my pocket while checking my phone for signal.

*No Signal Available*

Double great.

I looked around and noticed a building or something through the trees and as I got closer I realized it was the old Hale house that had burnt down years ago.

I remember sitting next to my mum in the living room while it was being covered on the news.

The whole family had been burned alive in the basement.

I suddenly shivered and felt sad. It's hard losing family. I know that for sure.

I didn't go any closer to the house than at least 10 feet. I had heard all the weird stuff about this house and sure as hell didn't want to be hell even this close to it.

Just as I went to turn around and walk away, I bumped into someone.

"oh, sorry!" I exclaimed again for the second time today before looking up and realizing who it was.

It was that creepy twin from earlier today.. The one who tired flirting with me; I think his name was Aiden?

He smiled down at me, not in the nice way; the creepy way.

Then I got that same feeling that I had gotten from Ms Blake and I knew something bad was going to happen now.

I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"OW!" I yelped as I fell to the floor.

He laughed and stood on my ankle.

I screamed. The pain was rushing up my leg and he put more weight down on it.

Then the weight had been lifted from my ankle and I opened my tear filled eyes to see Isaac hovering over me, looking really worried.

He had positioned himself between me and the twin and I swear I heard him growl.

But before I could witness anything else I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha, whatcha think? :3
> 
> posting the next chapter in a few days, possibly sooner ;)


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in a daze. Looking around at my surroundings I actually recognized where I was; it was the McCall's living room- but what was I doing here?

I tried to remember what happened but thinking made my head start throbbing. I groaned and attempted to get into a sitting position on the sofa.

"FUC-" I shouted quickly biting my lip. A super sharp pain shot up my leg. I looked down at my ankle and It was bandaged up, not in a cast; It just had been wrapped up with like several white bandages.

Just as I shouted in pain Isaac, Scott, and Stiles ran into the living room.

"Are you alright?!" Isaac was by my side in a flash.

"Do I look like I'm ok?! What the hell happened?!" I exclaimed.

They all looked at each other.

"What? You don't remember?" Stiles asked me looking slightly confused.

There was a awkward silence for a second.

"You must have tripped and knocked yourself out because you were unconscious when we found you" Scott explained.

"And you may have broken your ankle when you fell" Isaac added.

"Wait, so you followed me?" I asked raising an eyebrow had them

"Scott and Isaac came out of school just as you were walking off towards the woods." Stiles said still looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, and Stiles said you were angry at him so we wanted to see if you were alright" Scott smiled at me. Just to make the statement even cuter than It was already.

"I guess, you guys practically saved my life.. Thanks?" I awkwardly smiled at them, then my head started throbbing again and groaned putting my head in my hands.

"how you feeling?" Isaac asked me quietly as Scott and Stiles were having their own quiet conversation.

"like I've been hit by a truck" I replied. Because it honestly did; even though I don't know what that feels like obviously.

He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. 

I smiled back at him then looked at my ankle. At least they attempted to bandage it up.

Isaac had diverted his attention to Scott and Stiles.

"why didn't you take me to the hospital?" I asked them, interrupting their conversation.

"I thought my mum would be home so we brought you here" Scott replied.

Narrowing my eyes in confusion "your mums working late tonight.. so's my mum?" I said, sounding obvious, but I knew Scott knew that because of the look on his face when he answered me.

None of them said anything to me for a second.

"well, wouldn't it be a good idea to take me to the hospital then?" I couldn't help but sound sarcastic, I mean it was the most logical thing to do..

"she has a point" Stiles said then fished his car keys out of his pocket.

Scott muttered something to Stiles as they were walking towards the front door, and I rolled my eyes at them.

"need any help?" Isaac offered holding his hand out to me.

"I can manage, thank you" I attempted to stand up but put to much pressure on my broken ankle and i would've collapsed if Isaac hadn't caught me.

"maybe a little bit of help" I laughed while smiling shyly at him.

Before I could even say anything, he picked me up and held me cradled in his arms. I gasped as he had scared the actual life out of me!

"warn me before you do that next time!" I exclaimed, laughing. 

"next time?" he asked smiling at me.

I blushed "oh shush, just go" I said hitting him softly. He smiled again and headed out of the McCall house towards Stiles' jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i know it's a bit short! might upload chapter 7 later because i keep writing ahead a forgetting to upload them! haha
> 
> but yeah, stay tuned! :3


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles stumbled out of his jeep and shut the door behind him, just as Scott had jumped out aswell.

Isaac was sat in the back with me, so he got out and helped me out.

Stiles helped me into the hospital. He put his arm around my waist and I put my arm across his shoulder so I could at least hop. I didn't want Isaac to carry me in because it would just be embarrassing! Plus Isaac was too tall for me to put my arm over his shoulder so Stiles helped me instead.

When we were inside the hospital, Scott had gone on ahead to try and find his mum and luckily enough he had found her practically on her own, so she came rushing over to us when we came in.

"Scott told me what happened, how do you feel?" Melissa asked me while sitting me down in a wheelchair.

"My head is throbbing and the pain in my ankle is indescribable - plus I feel like I might black out again." I said, blinking and opening my eyes wide to stay conscious.

"Right, we need to get you onto a bed and I'll go get a doctor!" she said while motioning for us to follow her. Scott and Stiles walked just behind her and behind them Isaac was pushing me in the wheelchair.

\-------------------------------------------------

Melissa had found a free doctor quite quickly actually, and had only been gone for about 5 minutes when she reappeared following the doctor.

I explained to him how I tripped over in the woods and knocked myself but the boys had found me and attempted to bandage it up and eventually brought me to the hospital.

He then said a lot of medical things that I didn't quite understand and checked my ankle to see the damage.

After he inspected my ankle, I hadn't even noticed how swollen it looked as it'd been covered up with bandages and how busied it looked... 

It wasn't as painful as I thought it'd be when he turned my ankle to look at the damage but it still hurt like hell. 

Well, it did help that he gave me some morphine - which wasn't really affecting me as I thought it would because in films and stuff it makes people loopy for while but I felt fine..?

He walked off for a moment towards a phone by one of the desks and came back again with Melissa behind him.

"The Doctor's managed to book you in for an X-Ray now" She said, giving me a warm smile.

"Don't you need parent permission for that?" I asked confused that my mother wasn't already here.

"Your mum was on her way home when I called her." She replied "She's on her way back right now." Melissa smiled again. "Do you want to see the boys while you wait?"

"They're still here?" I asked, grinning for no reason what-so-ever... 

Was this the morphine kicking in or something..?

I couldn't keep my train of thought, and I couldn't stop grinning!

"Shall I go get them then?" she asked again. I nodded still smiling and she left and not long after the boys came in; Scott, Stiles and Isaac.

I don't even know how I was the like on the only person in the ward, well the only patient anyway. I thought hospitals were always really busy?

Anyway, the boys came over and stood round my bed. Scott and Stiles on my left side and Isaac on my right.

Scott and Isaac sat down in some chairs and Stiles had to awkwardly go get one from the other side of the room!

"How you feeling?" Scott asked, looking slightly worried.

I smiled at him "Ok I guess"

We heard a bang and Stiles came back over awkwardly holding a chair in his arms, he put it down and plunked himself down on it.

"So, why were you mad a Stiles?" Isaac asked "Yeah, why did you hit me?" Stiles added.

I sighed. "You guys have ignored me for months and then out of no-where all this happens! I mean, since when did you start hanging out with Scott and Stiles?" I directed the last part at Isaac.

"look, it's really complica-" before Isaac could not tell me anything I wanted to know my mum came in.

"Robyn! How many times have I told you not to go off into those woods by yourself!" She exclaimed, with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not a child mum" I rolled my eyes at her.

"we'll see you later, Robyn" Scott interrupted touching my arm, before saying bye and leaving with Stiles and Isaac.

"you're just lucky, very lucky that those boys found you" she puffed as she stood next to the bed, and held my hand. "I'm glad you're ok" she then added smiling softly at me.

I smiled back then the Doctor came back in and told my mum everything and she agreed, then I was took off for my X-Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uploaded chapter 7 early because i'm getting too excited!
> 
> thank you to everyone who's still reading this! it means sooooo much! 
> 
> thanks wolfies! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

"it's a good thing Scott kept it in place with the bandages, otherwise you would have needed surgery." The doctor said after the X-Ray.

I nodded, and then he started telling my mum about putting my ankle in plaster or something?

I don't know, I've kinda zoned out whenever my mum started talking medical, so I had no clue.

Scott and Isaac were still here, which surprised me but then I figured it was for Melissa and not me.

But as I was sat on the hospital bed I could just see the backs of their heads on the window, they looked like they were asleep. Awhh bless 'em.

"Right." Mum said walking towards the bed. "The doctor said that they can put it in a cast now, or we can come back tomorrow and have it done?"

I looked at the clock on the wall - It was 8:30 already!?

"Will it take long?" I asked.

"Half and hour..? Maybe an hour..? Not too long honey." she smiled at me, noticing that I was starting to get tired.

"Can we just get it over and done with now?" I whined.. Man? How was I tired already... It wasn't even that late - Well it was only 8:30.

"yes you can, I'll just go tell the doctor" she touched my arm and went to find the doctor.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

By the time the doctor had finished it was quite late and Melissa and the boys had already gone. I was given some crutches and something for the pain then we left.

The whole car journey home, I couldn't stop thinking about how I lied to boys and to my mum.

The truth is, I remember what happened.. And more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this ones short and if it doesn't make much sense! haha i'm just trying to lay down a plot before anything drastic happens! ;)
> 
> thanks for reading guys!


	9. Chapter 9

That night I didn't get any sleep. It wasn't just because of the cast but because I kept having these really weird nightmares.

I thought about going downstairs to get something to eat but it was a pain in the ass getting up the stairs and I don't really fancy doing that again any time soon.

Looking down at the cast on my ankle, I sighed.

I still couldn't really believe what had happened..

The whole thing keeps repeating in my head. 

-Finding the hale house

-bumping into Aiden

-him pushing me to the ground then stepping on my ankle  
(which I think you need like super strength or something to actually break bone or at least fracture it!)

-then Isaac pushing Aiden off of me and standing between me and the twin

The thing I don't believe is just for a second I swear I saw Aiden's eyes turn red.. Then I blacked out.

I can't shake this feeling that no matter how much I tell myself I was imagining it, it was real. So were the fangs and the claws.

Oh, I didn't mention the fangs and claws?

Yeah.. So I'm obviously going mental.

The other thing though, is that my gran used to tell me stories about stuff like this.. Not stories you'd expect your 5 year old daughter would be hearing from her grandmother but still I used to love them.

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"you can't tell your mother, ok" my gran winked at me._

_"ok" I giggled._

_She lifted the key that hung from a chain around her neck and unlocked the secret door that was under the stairs._

_The room beyond the door was actually quite big._  
_(Well to five year old me it was.)_

_She smiled down at me and nodded for me to follow her. As she'd turned the light on before she opened the door, I could already see what it contained._

_There were shelves and shelves of little vials, each one with a different symbol on and different coloured powder of some kind in them. Some of them even had actual roots and flowers in them._

_I looked up at my grandmother in wonder and confusion._

_"Granny, what is all this?" I whispered after I'd taken a seat the table that was in the middle of the room with a book on it and some vials around it._

_"well, this one" she took the other seat and gestured to a vial that had a purple coloured powder in it. "is wolfsbane" she added picking it up and inspecting it._

_"what-what's wolfsbane?" I asked, my leg swinging over the chair with my arms folded on the table and my chin resting them._

_"it protects you from the werewolves" she whispered, putting the vial back down._

_I looked around me and spotted a necklace hanging from one of the larger bottles._

_"what's that?" I pointed at the necklace._

_My grandmother smiled, got up and walked over to it, picking it up._

_"this, belonged to my grandmother. Your great, great grandmother" she sat back down holding it and smiled again._

_"I was going to give this to you when you were older but since you're here now... Would you like it?" she asked._

_A massive grin spread across my face!_

_"oh, can I, can I?!" I beamed happily._

_She grinned back and handed it to me. I took it from her and gazed at it in wonder_

_"thank you!"_

_"that's alright!" she replied. "as I said, I was going to give it to you when you were older but now seemed right. This necklace will protect you from anything supernatural. It has kept the Jones women protected for generations. Your mother had it and now I think it's your turn." she smiled at me touching my face then stood up._

_"c'mon you, your mother will be here to get you soon" I nodded and put the necklace one. "remember, you can't tell anyone" she whispered, winking and putting a finger to her lips._

_"I promise" I said, hiding the necklace under my jumper._

 

That was one of the earliest memory I had with my grandmother.

For a second I frowned and looked at my bedside table.

There lying on the table was my necklace; the one my gran gave me..

Wait, I didn't wear it today..? Why didn't I put it on? Why did I even take it off? I never take it off unless I'm taking a shower..

Man, I obviously was going mad.. First Aiden's eyes, the fangs and claws and now I'd somehow consciously taken my necklace off and not worn it to school without even realising it.

Something was wrong with me.. But what?


	10. Chapter 10

This was starting to be the most depressing week ever.

Especially since, Stiles, Lydia and Allison all said they'd stop by to see me. 

But no. They had to deal with something else..

To be honest I was kinda getting used to the lies and shit.. Well, not getting  
used to it per se as it was still pissing me off so I was tolerating it..? 

Yeah. I was tolerating the lies and shit.

Lydia has been keeping me up to date on some stuff I suppose..

Me and Lydia have been friends just as long as me and Isaac have been.

But ya know.. High school happened.

She, at one point kept telling me how Aiden kept flirting with her and that she actually nearly got with him but they got caught.

As soon as she mentioned Aiden I almost rang her and screamed at her through the phone to get away from him, but I didn't. I tried steering her away from that- I mean but she said I was worst than Cora and Stiles and that kinda ended the conversation.

But that was all through texts and I haven't seen any of them for nearly a week and a half now - well, I saw Stiles, Scott and Isaac a few days ago but that was about it as far a human interaction went- Excluding my mum of course.. But, I hadn't' really seen her a whole lot either. She got extra hours at work because she took 2 days off to help me, but I've migrated to the living room and am now temporarily living on the sofa as I'm supposed to keep the pressure of my ankle.

So, for the past four days I've been sat in the same spot playing assassin's creed and watching marvel movies. And may have or may not have eaten a LOT of Ben and Jerry's.

My sleep pattern is utterly fucked as well..

I got a few hours but then I started getting that same recurring nightmare and didn't really want to go back to sleep.

Mum had to work the night shift again so she left at like 5.. It'd only been like an hour and I was getting hungry so I awkwardly picked up my crutches and hobbled over to the kitchen but before I could even leave the living room there was a knock at the door.

I sighed and changed my direction to the front door. After juggling with my crutches I finally opened the door and was surprised to see Stiles holding a pizza box..?

"Stiles wha" I couldn't finish my sentence as he grinned at me and walked in, putting the pizza on the coffee table and plunking himself down in the arm chair.

I rolled my eyes and looked back towards the open front door.

"hi" Isaac smiled shyly at me with his hands in his pockets.

"hey. Did you want to come in as well?" I smiled back at him and he walked and closed the door behind him.

I hobbled back into the living room and sat down on my spot on the sofa and Isaac sat down on the sofa next to me.

"what are you guys doing here?" I asked as Stiles reached for the pizza box.

"is it a crime to come see one of my best friends?" He grinned at me and started eating the pizza.

"go get a plate!" I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. "and yes it is, since that you've had all week to do so!"

Stiles came back with some plates and drinks and I was about to watch The Avengers for like the 10th time this week so we all watched that.

The entire way through we were arguing over what superhero was better and if you could even consider Hawkeye or Black Widow as superheros.. I did, but the boys had varied opinions. But it did make me laugh to watch Stiles go all protective over Black Widow!

Once it finished, it was obvious that the boys would be staying for a while longer so Stiles put Iron Man on and about 20 minutes in he was fast asleep in a really weird position in the armchair.

I was slowly falling asleep but couldn't really get comfortable, with the cast and all. I sighed and attempted to put my leg back on the coffee table without making to much noise as both the boys were asleep...

"are you alright?" Isaac whispered next to me, making me jump! Maybe not both of them then.

"yeah, just can't sleep" I smiled sleepily at him and attempted to rest my head on the back of the sofa but that was even more uncomfortable.

"sorry if I woke you up" I whispered. "I'll be ok, go back to sleep" Smiling at him I put my head in my hands for a second then reached for my water and took a sip before putting it back down.

"it's fine" he smiled back. "what's wrong?" he asked.

"this bloody cast and some stupid recurring nightmare, it's fine.." I shock my head and laughed slightly.

"do you want to talk about it?" he paused. "the nightmare I mean"

I thought about my answer for a second. If I said yes then I'd have to tell him that I actually remembered what happened to me or that I was possibly going completely mad.. If I said no - I'm not sure how he'd react. We used to tell eachother everything, no questions or yes and no answers, we just talked.

"not really" I stopped myself from saying sorry after - god knows why I wanted to say sorry?

"oh. ok.." He looked hurt for a second then smiled shyly again. "if you can't sleep you can lean on me if you want?"

I smiled at him and he lifted his arm so he could wrap it around me as I awkwardly snuggled into his side and I fell asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, soo sorry i haven't uploaded in a while! I started college last week and it's just been work, work, work.
> 
> So yeah, here's chapter 10!
> 
> thanks for reading! :D
> 
> ps-if any of it makes no sense please tell me!


	11. Chapter 11

_*I was wondering round the woods, even though it was night-time it was actually quite bright out. There was a full moon._

_I didn't even think I was in Beacon Hills- everything just looked so.. Weird_

_-SNAP-_

_I froze.. It didn't sound relatively close-_

_-SNAP-_

_That one came from behind me._

_I turned around slowly - I calmed down a bit when I saw Isaac._

_"my god Isaac, don't do that!" I laughed nervously._

_He didn't answer. He had his head bowed and was panting._

_I couldn't see his face._

_"Isaac.."_

_No answer._

_"Isaac, you're scaring me"_

_I slowly took a step backwards._

_A low growl came from his throat._

_I looked down at his hands and saw claws-_

_oh no no no no_

_Physically shaking I looked up at his face._

_He looked up slowly. His eyes were a blazing yellow colour and fangs-_

_He lunged at me and I screamed.*_

 

I woke up screaming.

Startling both Stiles and Isaac.

Well, Stiles more than Isaac - He fell out of the armchair.

But I was a little too traumatised to laugh.

Actually I was crying and rocking back and fourth which wasn't a very good look.

Isaac wrapped his arms around me and tried calming me down.

"Robyn, breathe." He told me. But I couldn't- I couldn't do anything I was petrified!

Never has a dream ever felt so vivid as that one. I even felt scared being so close to him.

But it was just a nightmare right? I mean, it was either that or I was going mad.

Mum came running down the stairs and burst into the living room; her hair in a big tangled mess and in her pyjamas. "awh, honey". she came over and crouched down in front of me. I had a death grip on Isaacs t-shirt; she stroked my hair and wiped away a tear that was on my cheek.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Stiles told my mum that he'd come back later to see me, but he had to go see his dad about something, but Isaac stayed behind.

By now I'd calmed down and Isaac was in the kitchen with my mum. I couldn't quite hear them but it sounded like they were whispering..

I was curled up in the corner of the sofa with a blanket wrapped round my shoulders with a glass of water in my hand and I was just staring out the window.

Isaac came over and couched down in front of me. "feeling better" he asked looking worried.

I nodded. "you probably think I've gone nuts" I laughed nervously.

He chuckled softly. "no, I've had those kind of nightmares before" he frowned then smiled at me.

Mum insisted that he stayed for breakfast but Isaac said he had to check in with Scott.

"are you sure you won't stay Isaac?" Mum asked.. Again!

"I really have to go, thank you for letting me stay Ms Jon-"

"I've told you before Isaac, call me Eleanor!" WHY WAS MY MUM SO EMBARRASSING?!

"thank you.. Eleanor." he said making a weird face.

"but I really have to go!"

As he was heading towards the door he spun round quickly to face me.

"I'll come round later, to see how you are" He smiled shyly at me.

I smiled back at him from the sofa (as I was still confined here by my bloody cast!)

After he left mum just looked at me with a smile on her face..

"what?" I knew what she was thinking just by her facial expression.

"nothing" She walked back into the kitchen smiling.

Oh god. I'm never going to hear the end of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this one's a little bit short!
> 
> I've been getting really bad writer's block and I've had loads of college work!
> 
> I should upload chapter 12 in a few days! Thanks guys :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is one bit in this that may make you giggle a little bit..
> 
> you dirty minded people! ;) haha

Mum was convinced that if I went back into school I'd be trampled to death so I had to stay at home for another week. Isaac or any of the others didn't come see me this time.

I wasn't surprised.

It'd been three weeks since I fractured my ankle but it only felt like 2 days- yeah, I don't understand my time logic either; blame it on too much Doctor Who.

Mum had said that when she got from work that afternoon that she'd pick me up and drive back to work.

It was Wednesday; I can't believe I've missed 2 weeks of school! I'm going to have so much homework!

But my ankle did feel better. A LOT better come to think about it... I don't know how long it takes to heal as I've never broken or fractured anything ever, so I was a bit skeptical  
about the whole thing.

While I was sat on a hospital bed waiting for my mum and the doctor to finish talking outside, I couldn't help but bite my nails; it's a nervous habit. I thought I grew out of it a few years ago but I had no idea what I had to be nervous about.. I mean it's not like they're going to have to cop my foot off haha-

...

Oh my god, somebody help me.

_Man, I over-react way to much. I must be defiantly going nuts._

 

Earlier, I had to have an X-Ray then a 'On a scale of 1 to 10 how much does it hurt' test thing; I said 3.

No idea why he had to take mum outside to talk to her - it's not like I'd have listened to their 'medial' conversation.

The Doctor came back in with my mum following and placed a clipboard at the bottom of the bed.

"Good news, we can take the cast off" Mum announced before the doctor could even open his mouth.

The doctor chuckled. "Miraculously, the swelling has gone down and the fracture seems to be healing very quickly" He frowned but then smiled again.

"Well, I did drink loads of that special tea stuff that gran made" I smiled at mum who then explained to the doctor that it was just lavender and some herbs. He still looked uncertain but nodded and went out the room.

"does that mean I can walk without the crutches?"

"well, yes but you'll have to have it bandaged up a bit but you may only need one, I'm not sure what to say honey" Mum paused.

I didn't get to here mum explain by what she meant because the doctor came back in with a nurse pushing a little sliver trolley.

He thanked the nurse and she went back out again.

On the tray was a this saw thing..

Mum saw I looked a bit worried by the saw.

"Don't worry honey, It's a special saw, it has a dull blade that vibrates up and down"

"The vibrations are enough to break the cast apart, but they won't hurt your skin." The doctor added.

I don't know why I was scared. It actually only tickled a little bit. I felt a bit awkward when he took the cast off though.

It was such a pain in the ass to have a bath with the cast on - especially shaving my legs! I couldn't get to that part of my leg because of the cast so, I felt mortified! As any one would, well any girl.

He didn't even seem to notice, but I think he was just being nice. He examined my ankle again and asked me the level of pain thing and again I said 3; well, maybe 4/5 ish.

As the Doc was disusing something with my mum I quickly turned my phone on to check the time - yes, I'm well aware that you're supposed to turn your phone off in hospital but they didn't even have a clock in here?

It read 7:45pm. It was that late already?! We got here at like 4!

I turned my phone back off and looked back at mum and the doctor.

"I'm still a bit concerned, so it'd like you to have a splint for a while. But you'll be able to walk - you may have to have just one crutch but you can go back to school." he smiled.

I nodded and mum followed him outside again.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

I was thankful to get home.

"I'm going to bed" I announced just as we walked into the house.

"are you not hungry, we could order pizza?" Whoa - hold up. Did my mother just say we could order pizza?!

"I'm starving but I feel like I'm about to pass out because I'm so tired!"

She smiled at me and helped me take my covers and stuff back upstairs.

I got changed into my pjs and curled up into bed. My alarm clock said 22:00.

And for the first time in a while I fell asleep really quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't updated this in nearly two weeks, i'm soo sorry guys!
> 
> college work is starting to get the better of me :s
> 
> but hope you enjoyed chapter 12 (i know nothing much happens but i'm trying OK)
> 
> THANKS :)


	13. Chapter 13

Thursday morning mum came in and woke me up.

"it's 10am, you're not staying in bed all day." She announced coming into my room and opening my curtains.

"are you trying to blind me?!"

"don't be so dramatic!" She rolled her eyes and dragged my covers off the bed and dumped them on the floor.

I moaned. "and what am I going to do?"

"well, I've got to leave for work in a bit"

"and?"

"and, you can do some housework"

"are you actually kidding me?!" "what about my ankle?!" I was slowly getting out of bed. I probably looked like sloth, haha.

"you're ankle should be fine just don't do any too straining" she paused and smiled. "Scott and Isaac called by this morning, to see how you were"

"Scott and Isaac?" I asked in disbelief. A whole two frickin' weeks of no contact and suddenly they show up asking if I'm ok?

"yes, before they went to school. Scott wanted to speak to you but I told them you were asleep." Once I was out of bed mum put my quilt back on the bed and straightened it out  
for me.

"what did they say?"

"Scott asked if it was alright to come round after school, and I said you'd be happy to see him - well both of them" she added smiling again.

I didn't have the energy to argue about having a say.

"whatever. I'm going to attempt to take a shower" I said trudging towards my bedroom door.

Mum nodded and followed me out. "don't shave that part of your leg for a while, the skin will be tender because of the cast. I'll give you some moisturizer" she went into detail about how to treat my ankle and I nodded along.

20 minutes later, she finally left for work and I got into the shower.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Mum had said that she'd be back by tea time so I had the whole day to myself.. Once again.

It was quite painful walking round on my ankle, especially down the stairs but thankfully taking a shower wasn't that bad.

I must have been wondering round the house trying and find my crutch for at least half an hour when I realized that it was next to front door - why the hell it was there?

But by then I could tolerate the pain so I left it where it was and went into the kitchen.

I put my headphones and put my iPod on and Fall Out Boy's album came on - (which I'd been listening to a lot these past few weeks) and started the washing up.

As I'd been confined to the sofa and mum at work, there was a mountain high pile of washing up to do! I sighed and rolled my eyes at it before getting to work.

A few songs in I thought I heard someone knocking on the front door but when I paused my music, there was nothing so I un-paused my music and carried on.

A few minutes later someone tapped me on the shoulder making me jump out of my skin and causing me to swing round and hit whoever it was around the head with the frying  
pan that was in my hand - conveniently I might add!

"OW!!"  
Stiles shouted clutching his head, while on the floor.

I put my headphones round my neck and saw Scott standing there looking between me and Stiles.

"OMG! Stiles I-" I couldn't hold my laughter in! Scott cracked at smile as well and helped Stiles off the floor.

"Stiles I'm sorry" I giggled.

"what are you doing with a frying pan?!" He exclaimed.

"I was washing up! And you should know better than to sneak up on me and when I've got my headphones on!" I hoped over to the freezer and got an ice-pack out and handed it  
to him.

"anyway, how did you get in here?!"

"nice to see you too" Stiles mumbled.

"sorry, we knocked but you didn't answer so we thought you were in trouble" Scott said, smiling shyly.

"my knights in shining armor?" I frowned then smiled. "still how did you-"

"your mum gave me a key in case I came round early or something had happened" He answered.

Stiles was still moaning about having a headache about an hour later. We hadn't moved from the kitchen, I carried on washing up and Scott helped by drying up.

"So, anything new happen at school?" I asked while handing him the last plate.

He exchanged a glance with Stiles. "urm, not really. You heard about the deaths and the disappearances?" He took the plate and looked serious.

"yeah - well only from what mums told me, seems as though you lot have lost the ability to talk on the phone let alone text" I answered trying not to sound blunt, but you know, you'd be slightly pissed off too if this was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! SORRY this is a really late update i know! the amount of college work i've had to complete is ridiculous! but i know it's not much but here's chapter 13.. enjoy :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

As much as I love Scott and Stiles there were quite a few awkward pauses. As I hadn't been at school we ran out of things to talk about, even though I've known them both for years! 

"Was everything alright the other day?" I asked Stiles. 

He frowned then realised what I was on about. "Oh yeah. Scott had an Allison problem but it's all sorted" he grinned. 

'Scott problem?!' I thought - great even more lies. 

"I thought you told my mum that your dad needed you?" I said. This was just pathetic. 

Stiles looked at Scott for help. 

"Yeah, the sheriff needed Stiles for something then I called him" Scott jumped in. 

But before I could protest I heard a car door slam shut and the front door open then close. A few seconds later mum walked into the kitchen with a shopping bag in one hand and Isaac right behind her holding the rest of the shopping. 

Isaac didn't look surprised to see Scott and Stiles which I found odd. I looked back over at them and saw Scott give a little nod at Isaac which he returned. But it wasn't like a 'hey' nod it was more like 'did the thing go down ok' kinda nod if that makes any sense at all? 

"hey Miss Jones" Stiles said cheerfully. "we were just leaving" 

"Oh ok, it was nice to see you boys again" Mum smiled at them "well, if it was only for a few seconds" she laughed. 

They both got up and I walked them to the front door. 

"did you want to catch a ride, Isaac?" Scott asked before leaving the kitchen - Stiles was already out the door. 

"I'll walk back it's fine" he said before helping my mum pack the shopping away - fuck knows what was happening right now.. I hadn't even begin to process it. 

So, I said bye to the boys and walked back to the kitchen.   
When I came back there was an awkward silence between me and Isaac while I stood in the doorway watching mum pack the food away. Isaac was passing the food and stuff to her. 

"thank you very much, Isaac" mum smiled at him. 

I was so lost in space I hadn't noticed that they'd finished. 

"no problem Ms Jon-" Mum was about to glare at him but he saved himself "-Eleanor" he smiled back. 

"would you like to stay for a bit Isaac?" she asked. 

I glared at her. what the actual hell was my mother trying to do! 

"I'm sure Isaac's got to get back, mum" I bluntly pointed out to her. 

"I've got some time to kill" he shyly smiled and shoved his hands in his front pockets. He looked so cute when he did that. 

"fantastic!" mum beamed. "Robyn, you can make it upstairs ok right? I was hoping to have the tv for a bit" Oh god mother. 

I mentally rolled my eyes at her. "yes, I can thank you" I replied before scowling at her and heading towards the stairs with Isaac following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while i know, i'm sorry for the wait and that it's not that long but college work is tough.
> 
> hopefully, if i'm feeling creative the next chapter should be up very soon!
> 
> thank you reading! :)


	15. Chapter 15

It wasn't as painful walking back up the stairs than I thought. 

"do you need any help or?" Isaac asked. 

"I think I'm good, thanks" I smiled at him hoping that didn't seem as sarcastic as it sounded. I can't help sounding sarcastic most of the time; it's a stupid little trait I've picked up from Stiles. 

When we got to my room I sat down at the bottom of my bed cross-legged and Isaac come over and sat down next to me. 

Neither of us said anything for a few moments. I had so many questions they were practically eating me alive! 

so I thought I'd start with a simpler one. 

"what happened?" 

-ok, more complicated than simple i guess. 

"urm" he stammered. "what do you mean?" 

"what happened the days leading up to when your dad died?" what was I doing-a police statement or something? 

He flinched at the mention of his dad. 

"it's com-" I stopped him "if you say 'complicated' I swear to god Isaac Lahey-" then he stopped me, which surprised me so much I shut up. 

"what else am I supposed to say Robyn?" he stood up and took a few steps away "it's just complicated ok" 

"we used to tell each other everything.. what is so complicated that you ignored me for months, near enough a god damn year!" 

"I just.. can't." "I'm not going to let myself put you in any more danger" 

"what? Isaac, I stuck with you through almost everything which you've done for me as well" 

Silence. it filled the room so much it was deafening. 

He looked hurt. I felt hurt. We were just staring at each other. It felt like I still knew him but I didn't recognise him anymore. 

"you know what I shouldn't have asked" "I'm sorry" and I caved. 

I put my head in my hands for a second then i felt Isaac tug at my hands so i lifted my head up and he was crouched down in front of me holding my hands. 

"no, it's not your fault. I've been a dick to you these past few months" "I wish I could tell you, believe me I wish I could but I can't. I won't let you be pulled into this" "you've just got to trust me ok?" 

"it's not drugs is it?" I asked jokingly. He laughed "not drugs" 

"why should I trust you?" 

"because I'll tickle you otherwise" 

"are you threatening me Mr Lahey" 

"maybe" he grinned then started tickling me! 

When we were younger we ALWAYS used to have tickle fights.. as cliche as it sounds. 

Back then we were both pretty evenly matched. Now, he's 6ft bloody tall and quite strong and since I was still recovering from my injury it put me at a slight disadvantage. 

"ah-no-stop-please" "this-isn't-fair" I was laughing so much I was crying! 

And I mean it's hard to attack back when you're not only blinded by tears but attempting to protect yourself! 

He paused for second, I saw an opportunity and I took it! 

He was so surprised I managed to get him on his back holding both his hands together on his chest. 

"I said stop" I laughed. 

He smirked then before I could react this time he flipped me onto my back and was hovering over me holding my hands over my chest like had did to him just seconds earlier. 

"hey!" I protested. 

"forgive me?" He asked. 

"let me go?" I told me. 

"fine" he huffed. 

He sat at the bottom of my bed again and I straightened up and sat next to him. 

"of course I do dumbass" I gently bumped my shoulder into his and he smiled. 

I rested my head against his arm-as he was so god damn tall I couldn't put my head on his shoulder! 

"so you coming back to school soon?" He asked after a moment of silence. 

"should be next week.. why? you missing me" I teased. But to be honest if he or any of them did miss me all they had to do was come over or even call or text. 

"ahh- your mum's calling you" 

I frowned and tried to listen for her.. I heard a muffled shout then I slightly limped over to my door opening it. 

"mum?" I shouted from my doorway. 

Mum appeared at the top of the stairs. "I was just going to ask if Isaac wanted to stay for dinner- i was thinking about ordering pizza" She smiled. 

I went to turn around and ask him and he was already right behind me, almost making me jump! 

"if it's not too much trouble" He replied, smiling at her. 

"ahh good. still like double pepperoni?" Mum mused. 

He nodded "yep" 

"brilliant!" she beamed. "so glad you two are talking again!" She smiled once at us more before she headed back downstairs. 

One day I'm going to die from embarrassment I swear.


	16. Chapter 16

That night after Isaac had gone home. I was lying in my bed smiling to myself.. I was happy because he was talking to me again- not so happy that he wouldn't tell me why but glad that he was actually acknowledging me again! 

We had eaten downstairs with mum while watching some dumb game show that mum was slightly obsessed with at the moment. But it was fun, it felt so... normal? 

'what is normal?' as mum would say. 

I mean.. don't get me wrong i was super happy that we were talking again but after nearly two weeks of radio silence then out of the blue he shows up, not forgetting Scott and Stiles' appearing and disappearing act either. I couldn't help but think something was going on.. like something major? 

I said I over think things too much didn't I? 

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and concentrated on being happy that I had my friend back to help prevent the nightmares and fell asleep. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

I still had a few days to kill before I had to go back to school, so I attempted to do some of the homework that Lydia had dropped off earlier this morning. 

*Write an essay on the worst thing that has happened to you* An essay that was set by Jennifer Blake of course. This women was out to get me I swear. 

I could have picked anything; My dad leaving, granddad dying, first pet dying, losing my favourite teddy bear, breaking my leg (well, nearly breaking my leg) 

But I chose to write about my leg, it felt like they would be expecting me to chose it but I really couldn't give a shit let alone bring up memories that I'd more or less forgotten about no thanks to the therapist I had when I was little. 

So I'd rather not have to read aloud anything that would require me to bring up ghosts from the past so I stuck with my leg-not really interesting to write about but easily done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's a bit short but over the next few chapters they should be getting longer and more interesting..
> 
> stay tuned ;)


	17. Chapter 17

It was already Sunday, I'll be going back to school tomorrow.. yay? 

And yet again I've had what like two days of complete silence from everyone.. apart from mum obviously but from my friends - nada. 

I'm starting to think they don't actually like me.. 

And that's a really stupid thing to be thinking about but I can't help it! 

Mum let me sleep in today. Said she'd make sure I was out of bed by the time she went to work which was at 10:45 and it was now 10:36.. *sigh* 

So I thought while I was waiting for mum to come in and blind me by opening my curtains, about what I was going to do today- 

•I still had that essay thing to finish   
•also math, chem, and history. 

History is not my favourite subject but it can be interesting sometimes, same with math and I actually kinda enjoy Chemistry so I can get them done and out the way by-what, like 12ish? then i should be done with my essay by about 2/3ish. Sorted. 

What? it's not like I'm the only one who does that?? 

And as promised mum came in as soon as my clock struck 10:45. 

"wakey, wakey" she beamed heading straight to my window to open my curtains leading to temporarily blinding me. 

"why are you so happy?" I moaned peaking out from my duvet. 

"I am I not aloud to be happy?" she asked while stealing my duvet from me leaving me lying in bed about to have a Bruce Almighty moment. 

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed so mum could put the duvet back on. 

"please do something productive today" she said while waking out of my room. 

"I have a list!" I shouted at her waiting for a reply but there wasn't one. But as I had just brushed my hair she called up the stairs. 

"bye Robyn, love you!" 

In which I shouted back "love you too" 

I heard the front door bang and sighed. 

I really couldn't be bothered to do any work today!! 

But it had to be done.. so I grabbed my laptop and work before heading downstairs and grabbing breakfast. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It must have been around 1ish when I thought I heard my phone go off.. so I went up to my room and weirdly enough it had? 

An hour ago.. oops 

Stiles: you back in tomorrow? 

I rolled my eyes and replied. 

Me: yeah..? 

Stiles: okay cool 

and that was that.. I don't even know. 

Shaking my head I headed back downstairs with my phone and finished my lunch. 

 

2:45 

Finally! Ok the essay was harder to write than I thought.. considering all the stuff I left out-they'd think I was crazy if kept that stuff in but thinking about.. I had to confront Isaac on it-wether it was my imagination or madly enough real I had to know I had to know if he was willing to lie to my face about it as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Not only did mum set my alarm this morning but she set it to Lucifer (from Supernatural) screaming "GOOD MORNING VIETNAM" which she must have thought was hilarious.. but it wasn't-it scared the crap out of me!! 

Honestly I'm surprised my phone volume went that high.. 

Anyway so after I recovered from my near heart attack I had a shower got dressed then went downstairs for breakfast. 

Mum was downstairs which was odd because I swear she had to go into work today but she wasn't alone.. 

As I walked into the kitchen Stiles was awkwardly standing there talking to her. 

"hey" he grinned at me. 

"hey.." I confusedly smiled at him. 

"thanks for the wake up call. mum" I glared at her. 

She started laughing. "well it got you out of bed!" 

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a piece of toast mum had left on the table. 

"Stiles offered to give you a lift to school" she said. 

"oh-yeah we better get going" Stiles said slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "nice to see you miss jones" 

"it's Eleanor, Stiles. and you too!" 

my god mother please stop. 

I stepped over to her and kissed her check "bye, love you" 

"love you too, have a good day at school!" 

and with that I followed Stiles out to his jeep. 

\------------------------------- 

So the journey to school was slightly awkward.. neither of us said anything, I could tell he was itching to tell me something but he didn't. 

When we got to school I thanked him and then Scott came over and said hi then the pair walked off leaving me on my own. 

I sighed and walked towards the office. I had to sign this form thingy because I was off for two weeks. 

When I got there, Cassie was on reception. We were friends back in 5th grade.. we occasionally talk but not a lot. 

"hey Cassie" She looked up from the computer and smiled. 

"hey Robyn! glad you're feeling better!" she beamed. 

She was always one of the really happy and normal kids-not knocking it or anything but she was just a genially nice person. 

"thanks, I have to sign this form thingy?" 

"oh yeah! one sec!" she jumped up and went into the room behind the desk. 

She emerged holding a green piece of paper then handed it to me. I looked at it blankly before looking at her for help. 

She laughed and took the form back putting it on the desk and giving me a pen. 

"all you have to do is write your name, date of birth, address, contact details, parent's contact details, why you were off, for how long and then sign it" she beamed again. 

"that it?" I laughed. 

"yep" she smiled then sat back down. 

I filled the form out with just a few minutes before first bell. 

"there you go" I handed it back to her. 

"thank you" "oh Robyn?" I paused as I was turning to go. 

"yeah?" 

"could you do me a massive favour and take the new kid round with you?" 

"I-" 

"pleaseeeee?" I really didn't want to upset her plus I wasn't that horrible of a person 

"sure" 

"OMG! thank you! his name is Connor and he's over there. thank you again!" 

"it's alright" I smiled at her while mentally rolling my eyes. 

I looked in the direction that she had pointed in and sat there on his phone was a guy who honestly looked like a fruit salad. 

He had black curly hair and was wearing a red hoodie, green t-shirt, mustard coloured chinos and brown shoes. 

oh dear god. 

"urm.. Connor right?" 

He looked up from his phone. "yep?" 

"I'm Robyn, I guess you'll be following me around today" 

"okk" he put his phone away and picked up his backpack before following me out the office and into the crowded halls. 

"so what's first lesson?" He said just as the bell went. 

"history"


	19. Chapter 19

So the day wasn't as bad as I thought It would be.. Connor made a good first impression and had made a few friends, sat with me at lunch-found out that we like some of the same bands and tv shows/movies as each other. 

Bumped into Allison and Lydia. Introduced Connor, they asked me how I was and that was that-oh and in chemistry I spoke to Isaac a little bit; him sitting next to me and everything..

I spotted the twins and unfortunately caught Ethan's eye because he looked over saw me looking, then he smirked and winked at me before walking over to Lydia.

God, i wanted more then anything to go over there and break his leg like he nearly did mine.. the little bastard.

So overall, today wasn't that bad I mean I didn't get detention again..

And it felt like Scott and Stiles were doing their best to stay clear of me.. like in Chemistry they were sat in their normal seats in front of mine and they kept whispering and sneaking glances behind them-Seriously getting paranoid now.

But yeah, got home and mum had left me a note saying she was working late.. again.

I shouldn't complain. It's not her fault she's got to bring me up on her own..

And there's time for that story later.. right now I need to figure out how to deal with everyone acting shady around me.

Hmmm

Yeah, I got nothing.

Before I could even finish reading the note there was a knock at the door. I sighed and went to see who it was.

"hey.." Scott smiled shyly at me.

"hey?" I was both pleased and confused.

what even man

after a moment of silence-awkward silence (AGAIN) we both laughed.

"did you want to come in?" I asked holding the door open wider.

"thanks" he came in helmet under one arm looking around.

"what's up?" I asked when I passed him to get into the kitchen.

"just wanted to see if you were ok"

"I swear if one more person asks me if I'm ok I'm going to kill them"

Ok, it was cute of him to come see if I was but seriously? that was the only question I was getting asked by these lot!

He laughed slightly "sorry"

He was looking at my necklace that I'd left on the table this morning.. I keep forgetting to put it on-kinda weird since I never used to take it off..

"my gran gave that to me when I was like 5" I said to him as I was getting a glass of water.

"ow!"

I turned round quickly and saw my necklace fall to the ground as Scott rubbed at his palm..?

I rushed over to him. "what happened?"

And just as I got closer to him I saw a burn looking mark fade away on his hand??!?

"electric shock" he laughed nervously.

"ok..."

"well I better get going. Mum wanted me back early"

"oh"

He picked up his helmet and starting backing towards the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"urm yeah-" I could barley get the words out before he said bye and closed the door behind him.

I honestly don't even know anymore ok.. I've never seen Scott like that before.

I lent down and picked up my necklace. Folding the pendent over in my own palm.

Right. I'm not going to sit here while they all conspire around me. it's making me feel paranoid and insecure and I don't like it. Time to go into full research mood and find out what's happening for myself.


	20. Chapter 20

Tuesday morning I left as early as I was able to be awake at so I could walk to school.

I was going to meet Connor at the front of school because he had to follow me to my classes all week.

At 7:30 is was starting to get lighter but since it was still kinda winter it got lighter later on in the morning but I didn't mind walking in the dark.

I almost forgot the shortcut I took to school sometimes involved walking past Isaac's old house.

As I walked past it I involuntarily slowed down. I couldn't help but remember when he had finally told me about what his dad was doing to him.

I was so angry I had started crying! But he made me promise not to say anything to anyone-I nearly blurted it out when talking to the sheriff once.

I sighed pushing the memory to the back of my head and continued walking.

Not 15 minutes later I was approaching the school. It seemed too early for this many people to be in one place.

I spotted Connor by the stairs in his mustard coloured chinos.

"hey" He said taking one last look at his phone before placing it in his pocket.

"hello" I replied taking my earphones out of my ears.

We walked into school and towards English.

I'd told him about how I didn't really like Ms Blake and he laughed.

And of course during class she was all polite and friendly with him... I still got that weird feeling about her.

 

RUN

 

I heard scream in my head and she was standing behind me looking down at my work.

I had given up with the task she'd given us and had started doodling.

"Robyn, can I speak to you after class please?" she whispered to me, scaring the life out me!

I nodded and went to continue the task until she walked away then I continued doodling.

After class Connor said he'd wait outside for me. While I waited for the class to empty I played with my necklace.

It was a strange pendent.. it had 3 gem stones in it, the biggest was a rectangle white shaped one, the medium sized one was dark purple in more of an oval shape and the smallest was like a little cube that was an amber colour and they were all kept together by wire in this weird shape and design.

Wait - I swear the biggest was white.. it looked like the colour of storm clouds now and it looked like it was slowly turning black?

It reminded me of 'Sting' the sword from the hobbit that bilbo had and it glowed when there were orcs near by.. 

After the class had emptied i stood in front of her desk, slowly backing towards the door. 

"I see you were having difficultly completely the task today" She said turning serious.

"I had stuff on my mind" I replied bluntly.

"do you want to talk about it?"

The voice screaming run in my head was almost deafening and for once I decided to listen to it.

"not really" I said then left the room rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! thank you so so so much for reading and please give me some feedback! :)
> 
> the necklace is based on this one btw > https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/173698105/wire-wrapped-pendent-with-crystals?ref=favs_view_12 (you'll have to scroll down to see it but yeah)


	21. Chapter 21

The lesson before lunch was gym. See I was actually looking forward to gym-

"Jones!"

I stopped just before walking into the girls changing room and turned round to see coach waving me over to him.

"what's up coach?"

"you're mother called me and said you weren't to do anything too straining so you better just sit on the benches and do.. whatever"

for fucks sake mum

"but coa-"

He cut me off "no buts" then he turned around and started shouting at Greenberg.

I sighed in annoyance and trudged my way to the hall taking a seat near the top of the benches so I could see the whole room.

Within 10 minutes everyone started coming into the hall. Some of them looked up and saw me then started whispering and laughing.. I rolled my eyes and put my ear phones in.

Among the whole group I spotted Scott and Stiles-I swear they were joined at the hip or something.

They both saw me and awkwardly smiled at me. I also spotted Connor who was talking to Cassie.

An hour and a half and I've got nothing to do but watch people fail or overachieve at sport.

Eventually I got my notepad out and started doodling in it again.

I found myself drawing the same things.. eyes, fangs and claws-I didn't even mean to draw it - I was just doodling stars and it just sorta happened.

Well, that's it.. I'm actually losing my mind.

I looked down towards the bottom of the benches and saw coach point at me then motion for me to go down and talk to him.

I took my earphones out and stuffed them and my notepad back into my bag before walking down to see what coach wanted now.

"can you take this to the office" he asked paying half attention to me.

I nodded taking the sheet from him and walking towards the office.

The sheet was an attendance thing or something? i don't know.

When I got there some kid I didn't know was on reception so I just handed it to him and stared walking back to the hall.

I fished my phone out of my bag and checked the time when instead I had a message from Connor..

Connor: "mind waiting for me?"

they're already out? god, how long was I?

Me: "yeah sure"

Connor: ":)"

I hated it when people used emoji cons they were just weird.

As I got to the outside of the changing rooms I heard Coach shouting at someone in the boys changing room.. most probably Greenberg-why does he hate that guy so much? I think he's pretty alright to be honest.

Cassie came out of the girls changing rooms looking a bit worried.

"hey Cassie, you ok?" I asked as she approached me.

"did you see my water bottle in the hall?"

"urm no sorry"

She sighed and headed towards the hall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised the next chapter a few days early and you may or may not have noticed the slight change i made with chapter 1 only so that the time lengths and stuff wouldn't be all messed up because i don't have any time logic.. so yeah if that's a thing i don't even know but chapter 22 enjoy! thank you reading! :) 
> 
> p.s sorry it's a bit short - working on longer ones!

Cassie let out a blood curdling scream which echoed throughout the entire gym and corridor.

Without thinking I ran to see if she was ok.

I got there and she was violently crying.

"Cassie what happened?!"

She was shaking so much, I turned to see what she was looking at and I nearly screamed myself.

Connor was hanging from inside the basketball net, slashes over his eyes, neck and arms the blood dripping from his arms made two little puddles on the floor below him.

I'd never seen anything more horrific in my entire life.

He was dead.

Coach ran in followed by everyone else who had heard Cassie.

"oh my god" he said "right, everyone out!" he shouted but it was too late, at least half the class had seen Connor before Coach managed to get everyone out leaving me and Cassie last.

When we got into the corridor I saw Stiles speaking very quickly into his phone. Probably to his dad.

I went and sat with Cassie until the cops arrived.

The sheriff and another officer came over to us first when they did.

"Your mum asked me to take you home Robyn" he said as the other officer sat with Cassie.

Really?

"what about the rest of the day?" I asked.

"they're sending everyone home" he replied and as we were walking out Stiles skidded to a stop in front of us.

"hey dad, I can take Robyn home" He said rather quickly.

"Eleanor asked me specifically" The Sheriff told his son. Stiles shared a look with Scott.

"yeah but-" he started but his dad cut him off. "no but's Stiles, go home" and with that we walked away.

Not one person had asked me if I was ok until mum opened the front door and hugged me tightly.

"mum, I'm fine" I said for the 5th time.

"thank you, John" mum smiled at the sheriff.

He smiled slightly back. "I better head back to the school" 

We said bye then went inside. When inside mum hugged me again this time to the point of air deprivation.

"mum-can't-breathe" I joked. She let go of me.

"sorry.. are you ok though? I know it's difficult after seeing something like that"

"I feel strangely calm" I replied.

She frowned at me. "you're in shock" I shrugged and sat down on the sofa switching the tv on. Mum came over and sat with me.

Not 5 minutes later I started crying. What was even happening anymore? I'd only known him a day and a half.. He was making a fresh start with his dad.. he was making friends.. he didn't do anything wrong?

Mum held me while I cried. We were sat there for a while until I stopped and stood up.

"do you want to talk about it?" She asked standing up too.

I shook my head. "I'm just going to lie down for a bit" She nodded and I headed up stairs, closing my door behind me and I crawled into bed.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day was slow.

I left early so I could walk and so I didn't have stiles giving me that 'what do i say to her' silence or even worse trying to make me laugh.

When I got into school a few people gave me weird looks. Some of them just ignored me.. like every other day.

There was a small shrine on Connor's locker. I paused by it for a second. Looking down at the little pile of flowers no doubt left by the people who he had befriended even in the short time he was here.

The school didn't hold an assembly as the gym was sealed off but there was an announcement on the intercoms during 3rd period.

Cassie wasn't in. I mean I understand why-I nearly didn't come in but I couldn't be sat at home on my own or with mum acting like she was treading on eggshells around me.

Coach found me at lunch and gave me a free pass for the rest of the afternoon to get out of lessons if I needed it. And I did so I went to the library.

There were only a few other students when I got there, but none of them gave me weird looks so I sighed in relief as I headed over to a random bookshelf.

Skimming over the books titles-I wasn't looking for anything in particular just something to pass the time when I spotted a book on mythical creatures.

Hmm.

I looked at it, then shrugged my shoulders and took it with me to a table.

When I was sat down I opened the book onto the front page and scanned through the contents before skipping to the pages that sounded interesting.

15 minutes later I was nearly at the end of the book. It was kinda interesting to be honest.

The creatures were in alphabetical order so when I turned the next page over at 'W' werewolf was on it.

I've always had this fascination about wolves and then when I found out about werewolves I was weirdly thrilled.

I'm odd ok.

But I love mythical creatures and stuff and since I practically grew up with my gran telling me all these stories and myths it became a part of my childhood.

I hadn't read this book before though so when I read about what changes in behaviour appear when someone had been bitten and turned into a werewolf I couldn't help but feel a sort of connection between the changes and some of my friends.

Two of the main ones were suddenly becoming more athletic and confident which is what had happened to Isaac..

What was I trying to even get at here? Was I seriously thinking that Isaac could be a werewolf? HAHA-I mean that would explain a LOT but werewolves aren't real ... are they?


	24. Chapter 24

I must have been sat there staring at the page for what felt like hours-which was only a few minutes-before I came back to reality.

No way could Isaac be a werewolf or Scott come to think of it?! I was in shock and pain that day how was I supposed to keep my mind in check?

I had to have been seeing things..

I pushed the thought to the back of my head. I still knew it was there but I wouldn't be touching it for as long as I could take it.

Closing the book I got up and put it back on the shelf then moved to a shelf on-oh, English. Great.

I crouched down and balanced on the balls of my feet so I could look at the very bottom of the shelf scanning to books to find one that wouldn't put me to sleep when I heard someone into the library.

Obviously I didn't look up to see who it was well because its the school library.. I heard the person approach the bit I was in and through the gaps in the bookcase I saw two pairs of shoes. And I must admit the scruffy pair on the right looked a look like Stiles' and it wasn't until I heard him speak that I knew it was him.

I was about to stand up and say hi when I overheard part of their conversation..

Yes, I agree that eavesdropping is rude but when the conversation is about you well you want to know why.

Stiles-"Scott, Robyn's not safe here"

So the left pair was Scott's.

Scott-"what are we going to do Stiles? we can't exactly tell her and her mum to get out of town until we sort this out"

Stiles sighed in annoyance-"yeah, if we can sort it out" he muttered but I just barely caught it.

There was silence for a second and I thought they'd seen me through the bookcase but then one of them took a book off of the top shelf.

Scott-"we have to do something"

Another pause.

Stiles-"no. you're not going to tell her."

Scott-"if it keeps her safe-"

Stiles-"no dude"

Scott-"she's like a little sister to me, I can't just not do anything"

Awh; that made me smile but only until Stiles started his protest again.

Stiles-"no, just no!"

He had raised his voice a bit too much and earned a 'Shhhh' from the librarian as she walked past.

Scott-"why not?" he had lowered his voice to a whisper.

Stiles-"because telling her that your a freaking werewolf isn't good for anyone"

I nearly fell over.

Scott-"keep your voice down dude. I don't want to entire school to know either but with what happened to that knew kid she needs to know"

Stiles-"Scott, that kid was a hunter. The only thing he had to do with Robyn was that they were friends-proberly not even that yet"

What the actual hell. I almost stood up, went round to them and demanded the truth right there and then but another person came into the library. They headed straight for Stiles and Scott.

"Derek needs to see us" -it was Isaac.

I heard Stiles mutter something inaudible then they left the library. I made sure there were gone before I got back up.

WHAT

just

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST HEAR

werewolves-hunters-WHAT

they had to be messing with me...

I felt like screaming because I was so confused!

"is everything alright?" the librarian was stood at the end of the bookcase looking at me-I was furiously looking at the bookcase with my hands balled into fists at me sides-I must have looked like a right nut-so!

"yeah, sorry" I shook my head and went back to my table and picked up my bag before I left. I just wanted to go home and sleep. This-all of this just had to be a dream-I had to be dreaming.

I did actually pinch myself on the way home just to make sure and I was most defiantly awake.


	25. Chapter 25

On the way home I walked the long way round, not wanting to take either the shortcut through the woods or the one past Isaac's old house.

I didn't understand what was going on anymore.

Was this a big joke? 

Did they know I was there?

Bloody werewolves and hunters? 

How was I supposed to process all these questions?!

I had gotten so lost in my own head that I hadn't realised I'd stepped out into the road and before I could react a car screeched to a stop less than a foot away from me.

It was stiles' jeep. His head popped up from behind the steering wheel.

That was it. All the anger and confusion had just burst from the bubble that I had contained it in for weeks.

"WHAT THE FUCK STILES" I screamed at him. Not caring if I looked like a lunatic standing in the middle of the road shouting at cars.

He jumped out and rushed round to the front of the jeep where I was standing.

"are you ok??" he sounded confused but by the look on his face he knew that I had had enough.

"me?! you've got to be kidding" I said throwing my arms up. I'd given up.

"a whole god damn month, stiles. A MONTH of radio silence then I get asked these stupid ass questions and get detention then get attacked by some psycho twin who has super strength that breaks my ankle then he grows fangs and claws oh and so does my best friend and then what do I hear you and Scott McCall taking about in the library earlier? BLOODY WEREWOLVES AND HUNTERS and now you're following me?!" I stood there fuming.

Man that felt better. Not exactly what I wanted to say-It just sort of exploded and came out as a jumble of words but it seemed to work.

Stiles stood there in shock-he wasn't even blinking.

I took a few deep breathes and felt myself calm down a bit. Then I looked back over at him.

His mouth was hanging open but at least he was blinking again. After a few more minutes he shook his head and got his phone out.

"we need to talk" I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or to whoever he was on the phone to. But he motioned for me to get into the jeep but I didn't move from my place.

He was speaking into his phone quickly but all I heard was "she knows dude" before he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"oh my god. really" he stated. He was starting to get annoyed. Good.

"I'm not moving till I get answers Stiles" I crossed my arms over my chest.

He muttered something in annoyance then turned back to me. "if you get in I promise I'll tell you everything" he paused for a second. "but we need to go to Scott's first"

I considered it for a minute. I was finally going to get some answers? why did it seem so easy?

Ignoring those thoughts I walked over to the jeep and got in without saying a word.

We got to Scott's and not only was Isaac there but so was Allison and Lydia.

The silence was almost deafening.

"oh for god's sake" I muttered. Everyone turned and looked at me.

I stood there with my arms folded with an eyebrow raised. "well?"

"so I guess you know?" Isaac asked. He managed to move slightly closer to where I was standing without me noticing.

"didn't take me long to figure out" I muttered again.

There was a few for minutes of silence until I spoke up. "anyone wanna tell me the truth?"

"Scott and Isaac are werewolves" Stiles said so casually.

Why did this feel like a prank?

"seriously?" I asked. Keeping my tone flat.

"yeah.." Scott said.

"the twins too?" he nodded.

"hmm" was all I said. "how come Aiden tried to kill me?"

"we think he was trying to get to Isaac" Scott said. "they've been messing with all of us-trying to get a reaction" Allison added.

"trying to get us mad" Isaac said.

"what? so you wig out and hurt somebody?" I asked and Isaac nodded.

So, Aiden attacked me to get to Isaac? did that mean that Isaac liked me?

I looked at Lydia. "why have you been sleeping with him then?"

She looked slightly offended at first but quickly hid it. "a girl has needs"

I rolled my eyes at her and turned to Allison "so, what's your role in this?"

"I'm a hunter-well my family are hunters" she stated. Like it sounded the most normal thing in the world to her.

"was Connor a hunter?"

Scott and Stiles looked at each-other.. they obviously hadn't told their little group of their discovery.

"I overheard you two talking about it in the library.. quite loudly I might add"

"we found a crossbow in his gym bag" Stiles said.

Going through a dead students bag? how lovely.

"the arrow heads had been dipped in wolfsbane-it burned my hand when I picked it up" Scott added.

"like when you touched my necklace-so wolfsbane actually works? what about silver?" I almost had to cover my own mouth to stop the questions spilling out.

"yeah" he said.

"necklace?" Allison asked.

I nodded pulling the necklace out from under my t-shirt.

"can I?" I nodded again and took it off giving it to her.

She studied it for a moment. "I've read about necklaces like these" she said. "where did you get this?"

"urm-my gran gave it to me when I was 5.. it's been in the family for years" I replied taking the necklace back from her.

She was about to say something else but my phone started buzzing. I took it out my pocket-checking the caller ID before answering; it was Mum.

"hello?"

"Robyn, where are you?" Mum answered sounding slightly panicked..?

"at Scott's what's wrong?"

"it's your grandmother, she's been taken back into hospital. I need to go up there" I could hear her packing a bag in the background.

"I'll come back-" 

"no, no. I'm taking you out of school Robyn. We do what we agreed last month ok? You've got your key right?"

"yeah bu-" I knew there was no point auguring with my mother.

"ok, well I'll ring you when I get there ok honey, I love you"

"love you too" then she ended the call.

I stood there staring at my phone for a minute. I've had too much information thrown at me today.

"are you ok?" Isaac asked softly. As if I'd burst out crying.. to be honest I was close to that.

I put my phone back in my pocket and put my necklace back on, hiding it under my t-shirt again.

"uh-yeah" I said putting on a fake smile but I knew they could see through it.

"can someone take me home please?"

Stiles got his car keys out of his pocket. "I will" he said. And with that I followed him out the door.

"mind if I tag along?" Isaac said while jogging after us.

I smiled slightly at him and nodded.

The entire car journey was in silence. It might have been uncomfortable for the boys but I didn't even notice as I was lost looking out the window.

When we got to mine, Isaac walked to the front door.

"are you going to be alright?" he asked with his hands in his pockets.

"yeah, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" I joked.

He smiled slightly. "if you're sure.. I'll see you in the morning then?"

I nodded and got my key out of my pocket, unlocking the door. I watched them drive away before I closed it behind me, re-locking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait but this one's longer and it's finally getting somewhere-i hope :s


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is another longer one! i'm going london for a few days so i don't know when i'll write the next chapter but i've uploaded the first chapter for my maze runner fic so it'd be awesome if you'd check it out! Thanks :)

I sat on my bed with my work spread out in front of me sipping a hot chocolate.

God, I was too tired for this.

When I got in I had made sure all the lights downstairs were off and everything was locked up-what I'm not taking any chances-then I retreated to my room.

I've been sat here for 2 hours just staring at my work.. ok I did a little bit of chemistry but none of the rest.

School just felt so god damn useless at the moment.

I signed putting my drink on my bedside table checking the time as I did. It was just boarding 7pm.. why did I feel so tired?

I bet werewolves are always like hyperactive..

Just as I had finished that thought there was a small bang from my window that made me jump out of my skin. I froze-what the hell was that?!

Then there was another one... After the fourth one I silently crept over to my window and opened my curtains slightly. I was expecting to see someone in a scream mask staring back at me but there wasn't anyone there.

I looked down into my garden and saw someone standing there? It was Isaac! wait-why was Isaac standing in my garden?

I opened my curtains up properly then opened the window, siting on the windowsill.

"what are you doing here Isaac?" I said. Trying to keep my voice as low as possible as to not draw attention from my neighbours.

"I came to see if you were alright" He replied. 

Well isn't this very Romeo and Juliet-ish.. Kinda cute though I had to admit.

I smiled. "Did you want to come in?" I asked. Wondering where I had put my key for the front door. I looked away for moment and when I turned back Isaac was crouching on the roof bit just outside my window. Making me jump yet again!

"god dammit Isaac, you're gonna give me a heart attack!" I said while reaching out and playfully hitting him.

I rolled my eyes and got down off my windowsill and went to sit on my bed instead. Isaac followed closing the window and curtains behind him.

So not just Romeo and Juliet but also New Moon.. god damn twilight.

I quickly picked up all my work into one messy pile and dropped it on the floor by my bed.

Isaac took his shoes off and sat on my bed cross-legged facing me.

Even sitting down the guy was taller than me-he was a freaking giant!

"oh I am alright, thank you for asking" I said answering his earlier question.

"are you sure? I've known you a long time and I know when you're lying remember" He stated placing his hands on mine.

I so desperately wanted to intertwine my fingers with his..

"I've been better I suppose" I shrugged.

He frowned at me. "what's up?"

I sighed. "tired, worried, confused, stressed out"

"I'm sorry we kinda sprang all this on you" he said looking down at his hands.

"it's not you're fault Isaac. I'm the one that figured it out and demanded answers" I laughed.

"I've wanted to tell you for the past few months" He admitted. Looking back up at me with his big brown puppy dog eyes.. my god he was adorable.

"would you show me?" I asked. Not knowing what I was actually asking for.

He pondered my question then muttered "ok". He closed his eyes and lifted his hands away from mine. Then he suddenly flicked his fingers out and his nails had turned into claws. I stared at them shocked but amazed by how this was happening.

I looked up at him, he now had fangs just showing behind his lips and his eyes were glowing golden. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I saw them.. they were beautiful. I reached out to place my hand on his cheek but he bowed his head closing his eyes. And when he looked back up his eyes, teeth and nails were normal again.

"wow" was all I could say.

"I can't keep control of it properly just yet" he admitted. Looking slightly embarrassed.

"is Scott helping you?" I asked. I mean Scott's probably been a werewolf slightly longer than Isaac has been so it'd make sense.

"kinda" he replied. "Derek was until he kicked me out"

"Derek? as in Hale?" I asked and he nodded. "of course" I muttered to myself.

He shrugged. "Derek was the one that turned me" he admitted. "he turned-Erica and Boyd too" He took a deep breath before saying their names.

"I was kinda friends with Erica" I admitted. Not a lot of people were to be honest..

Isaac looked sad so I tried changing the subject.

"so, why'd you decide to pull a Jacob black?" I laughed.

He smiled slightly "a Jacob black?"

"yeah, y'know from new moon when he jumps to to Bella's window?"

He laughed "you're comparing me to some douchey werewolf from twilight"

"well, you were douchey to me not long-a-go if I recall" I laughed.

He cringed "sorry about that, I know I was acting like a dick-"

I put my hand over his mouth to cut him off. "Isaac, it's fine. You're talking to me now that's all that matters" I smiled pulling my hand away.

He held both my hands again. "I don't deserve you" he muttered.

I could feel my cheeks turning red-god dammit I hate it when I blush!

He saw I was blushing and chuckled placing a hand on my cheek. My eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips-his were going the same.

Then he kissed me. It felt like my head exploded with fireworks! But before I could react he pulled away.

"Ro-" He started but I cut him off by kissing him back. My hands moved to the sides of face as I leaned forward to deepen the kiss.

His hands were on my waist pulling me closer while my hands were tangling themselves in his hair.

We pulled away simultaneously. Our foreheads touching as we searched for air.

"that. was" He said breathless.

"amazing" I replied taking a deep breath.

Then he smiled and kissed me again. 

I could randomly hear the doctor's voice in my head saying "breath? breath!" and I couldn't help but giggle.

Isaac paused and frowned at me "what?" he asked.

"oh nothing" I replied kissing him.

He moved one hand up to my face while the other stayed on my hip. I lowered my body onto the bed pulling him down with me.

I felt his hand touch my skin under my t-shirt and gasped at how cold his hands were and he smiled onto my lips.

Then my phone started ringing.

We stopped. I laughed at Isaac's annoyed look as his glared at my phone.

"one sec" I muttered. Isaac feel to the other side of me on the bed and I sat up so I could answer the phone.

"hello?"

"yo, you need a ride tomorrow?" Of course it was Stiles..

I looked over at Isaac who rolled his eyes.

"nah I'm good thanks" I replied.

"you shouldn't be walking by yourself-" Stiles started but Isaac cut him off. "I'm walking her, don't worry" he said loud enough for Stiles to here him.

"that was Isaac" I added giggling.

"oh right, ok-see you in school then?"

"ok, bye!"

I ended the call and put my phone back on my bedside table. When I turned back to Isaac he was pretending to be asleep so I hit him playfully on the chest.

"ow" he acted hurt.

I laughed and laid down beside him-he wrapped his arm around me as I rested my head on his chest.

I'd been waiting for this for years and it'd finally happened.

And for the first time in a while I fell asleep straight away.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up in the same position as I fell asleep in. Leaning against Isaac's chest. 

Wow it felt nice waking up next to someone. 

I looked up at him and he was asleep-could this guy get an more adorable? 

Isaac hadn't closed my curtains properly so a little bit of morning light was shining through the gap. 

I managed to turn around to look at my clock-it said 5:00. I sighed and returned to my previous position hoping to fall back asleep. I watched my hand rise and fall on his chest with each breath he took. And it was slowly sending me back to sleep when he started stirring. 

"morning" he murmured while yawning. I looked up at him again. "morning" I replied. 

I rolled over as to separate us so I could stretch. 

"what time is it?" he asked. Sounding sleepy-why was it so hot when guys sounded sleepy like I don't even know. 

"5" I replied after I'd finished yawning. "can I go back to sleep" I moaned. I really wasn't a morning person. 

"no" he said while poking me in my side making me yelp. 

He chuckled and did it again when I tried to protect myself. And it was up until the point that I fell off the bed that he stopped because he was laughing! 

"OW!" I exclaimed as I fell on top of the pile of my work I had put on the floor last night. 

I sat up and Isaac was beside himself laughing. It was nice to see him genuinely happy. 

Then he fell off the other side of the bed and we were both on the floor in fits of laughter! 

I sat up again and saw his head pop up from the other side of the bed wiping away the tears. "you're such an idiot" I said while climbing back onto the bed. 

"yeah but you love me really" he winked at me as he stood up. I rolled my eyes at him. Then his phone started buzzing. He took it out of his pocket and frowned at it. 

"it's Scott" he finally said. "I better get going" He put his phone back in his pocket then leaned down and kissed me. 

"I'll see you in a bit" he said while opening my window. 

"you can use the front door y'know!" I shouted after him. 

He laughed. "pfft, who needs a door" 

I went over to the window and watched him jump down into the garden, he looked back up and smiled at me before he went round to the front. I closed my window then fell back onto my bed. 

Was it Thursday already? Man this week has been to weird. I'd actually completely forgotten that it was my birthday on Saturday-17-and I'm going to be on my own. 

It's not like I want mum to leave my gran so that I don't have to spend my birthday on my own.. I've had a few birthdays on my own it's not a big deal. 

Yeah my home life is screwed up sometimes.. 

I sighed while rolling out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Shower, get changed, breakfast, pack my bag, then wait for Isaac-sorted. 

 

\--------------------- 

 

So there I was wondering around the kitchen-I could have gone through my list at least 3 times by now.. He wasn't exactly late but I guess I'm just being impatient. 

5 minutes later there was a knock at the front door. I smiled and slung my bag over my shoulder as I went over to answer it "see, it's not that diffi-" I froze holding the door halfway open. 

"hello" It was Aidan. With his brother standing behind him. 

I tried closing the door but he put his hand out to stop it. He pushed the door back open again, I looked at his hand and saw that he had his claws out. 

"now that wasn't very nice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to finished this fic in the next few chapters so stayed tuned! 
> 
> I know this one isn't very long and that it's been 2 weeks but at least i finished this chapter ok! 
> 
> so yeah haha anyway thank you as always and please go check out my maze runner fic!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been like forever since i last updated and i'm sorry-really sorry but this one's extra long so just blame college work for the wait.
> 
> Hopefully i'm ending this in 2 more chapters but I may continue-depending on whether or not i feel like it should.
> 
> Anyway thank you soo much for reading-please leave some reviews in the comments! :D

Aiden reached into my house and pulled me out by my arm. I heard the door close behind me as he was dragging me towards his bike. 

"get on" he instructed. 

"no" I replied standing my ground. I just had to hold them off long enough for Isaac to get here-well that was the plan anyway. 

I heard an engine rev behind me. Ethan already had his helmet on and was backing out of my driveway. 

"get on or I'll make you get on" He growled. 

And that's when I admitted to myself that it as actually terrified of him.. He was a freaking werewolf I mean I'd rather not die thanks. 

I stood there for a minute hoping to buy some more time but he took a step towards me. "alright!" I said walking over to his bike-he chucked a helmet at me and had started the bike before I had even got the damn thing on. 

The bike lurched out of my driveway startlingly me out so much I yelped and instinctively put my arms round his waist so I didn't fall off! 

When I realised that I moved them to his shoulders. I had to hold on to something so I didn't die. And with this being my first time on a motorbike I was a bit freaked out.. it was kinda fun though. 

On the way we went straight past Scott and Isaac on Scott's bike. I saw their heads turn to see me just as Aiden sped up. 

Ethan pulled up alongside us and Aiden just nodded at him then he slowed down and turned around heading towards the direction that Scott and Isaac had just gone in. 

We went past the hospital and carried on till we were in the abandoned corner of the town. We pulled up in front of a rundown building and I got off first taking the helmet off at the same time and placing it on the seat. Aiden did the same then grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the building's entrance. 

The inside looked about the same as the outside; rundown, falling to pieces, filthy, and the same murky brown/black colour as the other buildings that surrounded them. 

Sitting down in the only chair in the room was a man with dark glasses and a fold up cane-He's blind?-And standing behind him was a women. Long dark brown hair, red glowing eyes, claws out, and bare feet. 

Aiden shoved me towards them but I caught myself before I fell. 

"that's no way to treat our guest now is it?" the man said. He sounded British? "now I bet you're wondering why you were brought here" 

"well it's not like I don't enjoy being kidnapped but I have school" I said before I could stop myself. I've been hanging around stiles too much.. That kid is too sarcastic for his own good. 

The man chuckled. "this won't take long my dear.. we just need something of yours" 

My hand went straight to where my necklace was underneath my t-shirt. A little surprised that I remembered to wear it this morning. 

"who are you?" I asked my voice shaking slightly. 

He unfolded his cane and stood up. "how rude of me. I'm Deucalion" He extended a hand towards me but I didn't take it. "well, that necklace of yours is the only thing that will stop Jennifer Blake-" 

"woah, hang on. Jennifer Blake as in my English teacher?" 

"I see your friends haven't told you everything" his voice had turned very condescending. And the women standing next to him had not stopped smiling at me-not in a nice way but in the creepiest way ever. 

"what do you want?" I finally asked. 

He walked over to one of the broken windows. "your necklace is more special than you know" 

My necklace.. of course it had to be my necklace. The one thing that my gran gives me and now some weird blind guy wants it? 

"why?" 

"one of the stones gives a werewolf a certain... ability-and it is one I have been searching for my entire life" 

Ok then.. what the hell is even happening? 

Just then I heard a motorbike rev outside followed by another one. 

"looks like your friends have found you" Deucalion said walking back towards the chair. "if you give me the necklace then I will leave your friends and family alone" 

Ethan came into the room and stood next to Aiden who had moved to the other side of Deucalion who was now back in the chair. 

"please consider my offer" He said as I started backing up towards the door. Once my back had touched it I span round and almost ran through the door. 

Scott and Isaac were standing there next to Scott's bike looking worried. 

When Isaac saw me he sighed in relief then came over and hugged me. "I'm sorry I was late" he said as we let go. 

Scott had just put his phone away when he looked up and saw me too. "Robyn! are you ok? what happened?" 

"calm down I'm fine, I'll tell you later alright? can we just go-mum will kill me if I'm late for school" 

"Stiles is on his way so you might as well tell us now" Isaac said shoving his hands in his pockets. 

I sighed. "can we at least move away from the creepy building that I was just held captive?" 

We moved onto the side of the main road then I told them what happened. By the time Stiles had arrived my phone was telling me we had 5 minutes to get to school. Scott took his bike and went ahead while me and Isaac rode with Stiles. And obviously he wanted to know what happened so I told him as well-finishing just as we pulled up to school. 

10 minutes late-great. I hurried down the hall but just as I rounded the corner I nearly bumped into Danny. 

"why-" I started. 

"teacher never turned up" he said before I could finish my sentence. Stiles and Isaac had found Scott and were just walking towards me when Danny had walked off. 

I turned around the face the boys. Each one looking confused. "apparently the teacher didn't show" I told them and shrugged. 

Scott and Stiles shared a look and it was the same look that meant something bad was going to happen. 

"what is it?" I asked them putting my hands on my hips. 

"urm" Scott started. "Jennifer has been taking people" Stiles finished. "or the teacher could just be ill?" Isaac added. 

"or that yeah" Stiles admitted. 

"Deucalion did say something about Jennifer.. but whatever-guess I have a free period" I shrugged turning around and walking down the corridor leaving the boys to speculate. 

I had nearly gotten to my locker when I hand slid into mine. I turned to Isaac smiling wearily at me-before he gave me a heart attack that is. 

"you are trying to kill me aren't you?" I said play hitting him with my other hand. 

He smiled showing off his dimples. "it's not number one on my list" 

Sighing I leaned against my locker still holding onto his hand. "what's happening?" I asked-not expecting a proper response I just needed some kind of answer. "if I knew I'd tell you" He sighed in reply. 

"you shouldn't even be involved in this-I never should have let you get involved" he said sounding upset.

"it's not your fault Isaac-" I started but he interrupted. "no it is. If I never said yes to Derek then I wouldn't have been turned into this... monster and then neither of us would have been pulled into any of this supernatural crap!" He had let go of my hand and faced the other way so his back was to me. He ran a hand through his hair then turned back round.

"hey, look at me" I said taking his face into my hands. Once I had his attention I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my up slightly so I was on my tiptoes. I felt him relax so I pulled away. "you can't change the past ok. Don't think calling yourself a monster in any way lessens my affections for you. You may be a monster but you are my beautiful monster ok. And I am involved in this whether you like it or not-" I paused to take a breath. "and that is the cheesiest thing I have ever said so I won't be saying it again" That last bit earned me a small smile. I pulled him into a hug then let go again so I could get back to my locker. 

Just as I was getting my last book out I heard a beep behind me. I turned around and Isaac had his phone out. "Scott just texted" he said looking down at the screen. "I've gotta go. I'll see you 5th period ok?" He put his phone back in his pocket. "ok" I replied as he leaned down to kiss me quickly on the lips before he sprinted off down the hall. 

Today felt like it was going to be a long day.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really really sorry that this update is super late but i've had writers block for ages and it looks like it's going to need maybe another two chapters to end it instead of one but i know how it's going to end and i can't wait to write it! 
> 
> so thank you for reading! :D

It had gotten to 6th period and I hadn't seen any of them, let alone Isaac. But I caught the twins following me a few times so I decided to stick to the most crowed parts of the school when I had breaks. 

After history I wanted nothing more than to go home but I had the weirdest feeling that something bad was going to happen.. 

The entire lesson I hadn't noticed the Ethan was in here. A few seats to my left actually. I'd gone to look out the window when I saw him. 

"Miss Jones!" The teacher yelled at me to get my attention. I looked back to the front slightly embarrassed since everyone was now looking at me. 

"the question on the board" the teacher pointed out, now annoyed by my lack of interest. I opened my mouth to answer but then the fire alarm went off. 

We all got up - we weren't supposed to take our bags but most of us did anyway - and followed the rest of the school outside but just as I stepped out of the classroom a hand grabbed my arm and started pulling me backwards, away from the rest of the class. 

I knew who it was almost straight away and since it felt like there were claws digging into my arm it wasn't a difficult conclusion. 

We stopped when we got outside and I was right.. It was Aiden. "are fucking kidding me?!" I shouted as i struggled to pull away from his vice like grip but failed. 

He then started pulling me away from the school and towards a black car that had just pulled up. He opened the back door and shoved me in slamming the door behind me. 

I tried opening the door again but it was locked. Kidnapped twice in one day.. wow that's gotta be a record. 

 

..........

 

"When do you think they'll come round?" Isaac asked the vet who was leaning down next to the bath tub filled with ice that Scott was occupying. 

There were two others as well. One for Stiles and one for Allison. The three of them had been out since they'd left Robyn at school that morning. 

Leaving Isaac, Lydia and Deaton waiting impatiently while the human, hunter and werewolf were trying to find answers deep inside their own minds. 

"this is a tricky procedure" Deaton replied. 

"for them it will feel like mere minutes but in reality it'll be hours" Isaac signed sliding down the wall into a sitting position on the floor. Lydia was sat down opposite him.. She hadn't said a word in hours. 

"Lydia.." Isaac started but she interrupted. "I'm fine-I just need a minute" 

'A minute? it's been over 6 hours?!' Isaac thought to himself. 

Deaton had closed the clinic so he, like Isaac and Lydia had nothing to do but wait. Isaac hasn't thought they'd be out for that long so completely forgot about going back in for 5th period. 

 

..........

 

I was taken to the same place as last time. When we stopped Aiden got out, opened my door, grabbed my arm and yanked me out dragging me into the abandoned building. 

We went down a few corridors, up a flight of stairs then I was throw into a dimly lit room. 

I landed on my back, knocking all the air out of my lungs. I gasped for air as I tried to get into a sitting position. Then as I looked up deucalion walked into the room. 

"hello again" he said stopping a few feet away. I didn't reply knowing if i did something sarcastic would come like this morning. 

"I don't like to ask twice" he said stepping closer. 

My hand went to where my necklace was but it wasn't there..? 

When did i-? 

oh wait a minute-Isaac you sneaky bugger! 

He must have taken my necklace this morning when he said 'bye' to me but how I didn't even notice?! 

Despite the shock that was clearly written all over my face i tried acting like nothing had happened hoping he wouldn't notice. 

A few minutes past in complete silence and the tension in the room was almost unbearable! 

"why do you want it?" I said, finally breaking the silence. He sighed and motioned for me to stand up. I hesitated at first but the stood up slowly. 

"if you just give me the necklace you can go home" he then said. 

"but?" I asked knowing that couldn't be it. 

"but nothing. we'll even leave your friends alone" 

Oh for fucks sake. You had to go and take the damn necklace didn't you Isaac.. 

What's going to happen when he finds out I don't have it?? 

I had to plan what I was going to do next, i had to stall them.

"I put it somewhere" I blurted out. Immediately regretting that I did. From the way his body language had just changed I could tell he was starting to get pissed off. 

I heard a growl from the doorway and it came from the women from this morning who wore no shoes or socks. 

Holy shit I'm so fucked. 

"where is it" Deucalion said calmly. 

I had to get out of here. 

"my locker at school" Then Aiden walked into the room. "we checked there and her bag it's not there" 

Well there goes my plan. 

Ok Deucalion was furious now.

"WHERE IS IT" He screamed at me. 

Oh my god. I'm going to die aren't I? 

"I..I don't have it" I mumbled, my voice shaking as I was on the edge of tears. 

"what" He said through gritted teeth. 

"I don't know where it is" I said a little louder this time. 

I thought he'd flip out but he didn't... 

After a moment he said "Kali please show our guest how much we appreciate her help" 

And with that he walked out of the room followed by Aiden, then the brunette - I can only assume she's a werewolf due to the claws and glowing red eyes - women stepped into the room with a wicked smile on her face. 

Oh shit. 

 

..........

 

They all woke up at the same time. Scott, Stiles and Allison almost in sync. 

It startled the other three as they were starting to fall asleep. 

Deaton, Lydia and Isaac stared at the hunter, human and werewolf who had just woken up after nearly 16 hours of being under. 

"I saw it, I know where it is" Scott said sounding out of breath as he got out of the bath tub. 

"We passed it. There's- there's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big." Stiles added. 

They were all out now, still gasping for breath. 

"It was the night we were looking for the body." Scott confirmed.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, the same night you were bit by peter."

"I was there too, in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone." Allison exclaimed.

Scott turned to her "It was me. You almost hit me!" He turned back to the others. "we can find it."

It was silent for a minute then Allison said "What?" 

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac replied. 

"How long is a long time?" Stiles asked in his usual 'what the hell' tone. 

"16 hours." Deaton replied. 

The three looks shocked. "We've been in the water for 16 hours?" Scott asked wide-eyed. 

Deaton nodded. "And the full moon rises in less than four."

 

..........


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you if you're new to reading this or if you're going to continue reading after it's been months of waiting! 
> 
> with only two chapter left who do you think is going to die? or who is going to survive? you'll have to wait! (again yes i'm sorry!)

Everything hurt. I was laying on the floor of the dusty old room that I was thrown into god knows how long ago.. 

Saying everything hurt was an understatement - I was in agony to the point that I didn't care what happened anymore because I just wanted it to be over. 

I was on my side with my head resting on my arm which must have been the most unharmed place because I could still feel it. 

Fading in and out of consciousness is horrible. The hope that you're actually going to pass out and get away to be then ripped from you is almost heart-breaking. 

Kali - I think her name was - wouldn't let me pass out. She said that wouldn't be any fun. 

She walked back into the room. I only know it was her due to the bare feet now standing a few feet away. 

It hurt to turn my head - hell it hurt to move at all! After a few seconds she came closer and crouched down. 

Leaning her head down to make sure I was paying attention. "Deucalion didn't want me to do this but he's out so I thought what the hell" She said, a grin plastered on her face. Do what?! What could she do to me that she hadn't already done?! 

But then I got my answer. 

She gently lifted the arm I was resting on, then bit into it. I screamed - the shock and the pain almost jolting me wide awake. Within seconds she released my arm letting it and head fall back to the floor with a thud. Then the edges of my vision started going blurry and I thanked god that I was hopefully going to pass out. But before I did Kali leaned down again and whispered in my ear 

"welcome to the dark side". 

 

.......... 

 

"No, dude, you are not going back with them." Stiles exclaimed. 

"I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott replied calmly. 

It had been about an hour since the 2 boys and Allison had woken up and Isaac hadn't thought about anything or anyone else than what was going on right now. 

Stiles flapped his hands about saying "Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?" 

"Why does it matter, anyway?" Isaac asked taking Scott's side again. Stiles was one of those people he never got along with. 

Scott was kinda used to this by now. He was used to taking charge when no one else would because it was almost always left to him. "Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help." 

"He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong." Allison said sounding as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do. 

Deaton to this point had let everyone else talk "I'm not so sure he is. Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies." 

"So we're gonna trust him, the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're gonna trust that guy?" Isaac asked Scott. 

Scott sighed "I wouldn't trust him, no, But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait." 

Then the front door creaked open and both of the werewolves started straight towards the front in almost lightning speed. 

Ethan stood just in front of the desk looking worried? 

"I'm looking for lydia." he announced. 

Lydia pushed through the boys so she could answer him. "What do you want?" 

He took a step forward but slowly. "I need your help." 

"With what?" Stiles said appearing from around the corner. Lydia had started getting that feeling again... the one that usually meant someone was going to die. 

"We took Robyn from school and Kali's been torturing her" He said sounding almost ashamed. 

"What?!" Isaac's eyes went wide. 

"And they are on their way to kill Derek" Ethan added. 

Everyone was shouting now, trying to make a plan. Lydia was going with Ethan and no one could stop her but Scott was hell-bent on trying to. 

"Lydia I'm not letting you go with him" He shouted, shutting everyone else up. 

"you're not going to stop me and you're not coming with me. you need to find Robyn" She shouted not only directing this at Scott. 

Isaac was slowly losing it. 

Then Stiles came up with a plan. "right, as much as it pains me to say this, Lydia is right. Go try and save sour wolf while the rest of us spilt up" 

"and do what?" Allison asked getting annoyed. 

"Scott needs to go do what he was going to do in the first place" Lydia piped in earning daggers from Stiles. 

"I'm going to find Robyn. I need to find her" Isaac announced at he started heading for the door but Scott stepped in the way before he could. "Isaac I need you with Allison" He  
said almost struggling to find the right words as Isaac looked as if he was going to punch him. 

"give me the necklace" Lydia said holding her hand out to Isaac. "Kali won't have left her" Ethan added. "she was far from done with her when I left"  
Isaac growled at Ethan his eyes flashing gold for the slightest second. Everyone nearly took a step away from him.. apart from Lydia who was still standing there with her hand out. 

"I'll find her ok?" She said trying to coax Isaac into calming down. After a minute he fished into his pocket and pulled out the necklace giving it to her. "don't lose it" he said quietly before letting go. 

"I won't" She replied, then left with Ethan. 

Scott placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder which was slightly difficult considering how tall Isaac was. "Lydia will find her" He said gently. Stiles had started pacing again and Allison was standing to the side quietly worrying about her father. 

"Please go with Allison, we know where Jennifer is keeping our parents and I need you to go and help her get them out" 

After what seemed like a while Isaac nodded reluctantly following Allison out the door. Leaving Scott and Stiles. 

"I can't stop you from "siding" with Deucalion can I?" Stiles asked using bunny ears to emphasis the word 'siding'. 

"I need to do this Stiles. Go save your dad, I'll be fine" Scott replied picking up his bike helmet from the front desk. Then they both left.


End file.
